When transporting chip-type electronic components such as IC's, carrier tape formed by embossing plastic sheets to consecutively form recesses at standard intervals is generally used. After inserting chip-type electronic components into these recesses, the electronic components are sealed by heat-sealing the top surface of the carrier tape with a cover tape, then they are wound onto cores for transport.
The cover tape used for sealing is normally slit into the form of a narrow tape film from a wide original roll, then wound onto a core to go to market.
However, if the tape film is poorly wound, then ambient temperatures and humidity during transportation or storage can cause the winding to become deformed, and in extreme cases, result in unwinding, making it impossible to use.
Possible causes of poor windings include problems with the tape film itself, such as the thickness of the tape film being uneven (presence of thickness variations), and problems with the winding method such as having inappropriate tension settings during the winding process.
Examples of means for improving the method of winding tape film include a method wherein the rotational torque of the winding motor is made variable during the process of winding the tape film onto a core, so that it can be continuously wound while changing the force of tension (Patent Document 1), a method of using a touch roller during the winding process, such as to move the support portion of the touch roller in accordance with the winding diameter (Patent Document 2), and a method of using a press roller during the winding process, so as to control the pressure load when beginning the winding process and at the end of the winding process (Patent Document 3).    Patent Document 1: JP2002-274707A    Patent Document 2: JP2005-206301A    Patent Document 3: JP2006-225135A